Vehicle-to-X communication, also referred to as car-to-X communication, C2X communication or V2X communication, is being standardized in Europe and the USA and is currently heading towards series production.
The volume of data received during vehicle-to-X communication is fundamentally very large in proportion to the data relevant to the specific applications executed in a vehicle. Frequently, only a few messages are really relevant to the applications; all of the other messages can in principle be discarded at an early stage by means of a preprocessing, in order to reduce the system load.
Even if the benefits and effectiveness of vehicle-to-X communication are based on a rapid introduction in as many vehicles as possible, it is unrealistic to assume that all vehicles will be equipped with the appropriate technology within a very short space of time. Particularly at the start of the market introduction of vehicle-to-X communication only a few vehicles will be equipped with the appropriate technology so that a preprocessing will not be necessary due to the small number of received messages. Only as vehicle-to-X communication becomes increasingly widespread will it become necessary to perform a preprocessing in order to adjust the messages actually processed to the system power. Over the course of a vehicle's life a change will therefore take place from a state in which sufficient computing power is available to be able to work without preprocessing to a state in which a preprocessing is required in order to continue to run the applications with the available computing power.
The document DE 10 2014 213 771 A1, which is incorporated by reference discloses a filtering method for adjusting a computing load to a computing capacity of a vehicle-to-X communication system, wherein vehicle-to-X messages are received and/or sent by means of the vehicle-to-X communication system, wherein the received vehicle-to-X messages require processing by the vehicle-to-X communication system, and wherein the filtering method decides which of the received vehicle-to-X messages are processed and which of the received vehicle-to-X messages are discarded.
The document US 2014/143834 A1, which is incorporated by reference discloses a method for selecting data in a vehicle-to-X communication system in order to reduce the complexity of a decoding.
The document “Recommendation ITU-R M.1371-4—Technical characteristics for an automatic identification system using time-division multiple access in the VHF maritime mobile band” (20100430), which is incorporated by reference discloses technical characteristics for an automatic identification system using time-division multiple access in the VHF maritime mobile band.